This invention relates to an air handling equipment indicator bulb mounting, and in particular to a mounting that secures an equipment panel indicator bulb on the equipment, and precisely positions the bulb with respect to both the equipment structure and the equipment top cover, without special fastening equipment so that the bulb may be both easily urged on and urged off.
Most equipment indicator bulbs are retained within a control panel because the bulb has a lamp base that includes special retaining features, such as a locking tongue or ramp, that presses the base against a retaining panel. These prior art equipment mounts lockably install in panels and cannot be easily removed. Furthermore, these panel mounts impose a rigid and complex installation procedure within an appliance, and retain the lamp a fixed distance from the panel, providing little flexibility in the placement of both the bulb and the mounting panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air handling equipment indicator bulb mount that accommodates a commercially available bulb, particularly a light emitting diode (LED), without any special bulb fastening features, and installs and de-installs easily, and without the use of any tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an indicator bulb mount that will accommodate and retain a bulb, and will also accommodate the bulb's electrical quick connect terminals.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an equipment air handling top cover that includes a stop design to retain and position the bulb.
Another object of the present invention is to mount an indicator bulb on the air handling equipment a specific height relative to the top cover, and a top cover stop with a specific height relative to the top of the cover, so that the bulb is precisely positioned so that a user can readily observe the light emanating from the bulb, and yet that the bulb is protected from an environmental contact.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a bulb mounting that includes a lamp base having at least a top flange. The mounting includes a tube shaped air handling equipment support member having a hole and furthermore a retaining surface that is disposed a predetermined distance above the equipment support wall, that slidably receives the lamp base so that the flange rests on the retaining surface. The mounting further includes a top cover having an opening large enough to receive the bulb, and that presses the flange against the retaining surface. The cover top side is disposed a predetermined distance above the flange, so that the bulb is positioned and secured a precise distance relative to the top of the cover as well as the equipment support wall. The equipment support member is sized so that the lamp base may also have a compressible peripheral surface that is slidably received by the equipment support member, presses against the support member inner wall and thus retaining the bulb in a position relative to the air handling equipment apparatus.
An air handling equipment apparatus mounting and restraining device includes a lamp with a base that contains a radially expanded top flange, forming a lip, and a bulb mounted on the top of the base; a support member having a hole passing through it, that slidably receives the lamp base wherein the flange rests on a restraining surface support member, securing the lamp in the support member; and a top cover mounted over the support member top surface with an opening for receiving the bulb, wherein the top cover presses against the lamp flange, securing the flange against the retaining surface.
The support member furthermore may be shaped like a tube to retain a compressible surface that may be formed on the periphery of the base, further positioning and securing the bulb. The support member and stop are dimensioned so that the cover is positioned on the flange, and the bulb is positioned so that it is positioned at a predetermined height relative to the top of the cover. Furthermore, the support member cross-section permits the bulb quick connect terminals to pass through the support member during installation and de-installation.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.